


Who You Are

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Kaidan Alenko, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction
Summary: - I feel your presence in the space between thoughtsHappy Birthday________________________________________________________________________





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> \- I feel your presence in the space between thoughts
> 
> Happy Birthday
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________

I see exhaustion on your face when you toss your helmet in the locker.   You look my way when you sense my eyes on you and you give me a half-smile.   The exhaustion is more than physical this time.  My heart breaks a little to see you in pain like this but I say nothing as we extricate ourselves from the rest of our armour.

We enter the elevator together and both lean back against the cold metal frame to rest our weary bodies. I reach out to place my hand in yours as we stand beside each other.  You give my hand a little squeeze but let go completely when the elevator reaches its destination as you make your way out of the elevator towards the captain's quarters.

I follow you inside but stop to look at the aquarium, its colourful residents peacefully moving inside their watery world, no concerns about reapers or Cerberus or strange medical projects to resurrect the dead. Their calmness is infectious and I feel myself relax.

I turn to see you sitting on the edge of the bed, head down and forearms propped against your legs. I leave the calmness of the aquarium to go sit beside you.

"I'm here, if you need to talk" I say. There is silence for a few moments save for the soft hum of the aquarium.

"I don't know who I am sometimes." you say quietly. "What if I'm just a cheap knock-off Cerberus patched together from bits of DNA and cybernetics?"  You take a deep breath when I rest my hand on your shoulder.

"I know who you are" I say with certainty.  

You lift your head up and look at me with sad eyes. "How can you be sure?" you ask.

" You're the same Shepard I fell in love with long before the Lazarus Project. No one else could make my heart feel like this.  You're as real to me as you have always been."  Your small but genuine smile brightens the room.  You rest your head on my shoulder as we share a moment of quiet.

"What would I do without you, Kaidan?"

"You'll never have to find out."

I feel your warm lips press against my cheek, their soft caress an unspoken thank you.

"Besides" I add a moment later "at four billion credits, no one could ever call you a cheap knock off."

You pull back and look at me a bit surprised as I give you a cheeky grin.   We both start to laugh. I place my left hand on the side of your face and then pull us together for a kiss.   You taste like Shepard and feel like Shepard.  There is no doubt who you are.

"Shower?" you ask, and I quickly nod.  You spring up from the edge of the bed and start to cast off garments as you make your way towards the shower.  The shirt is the first to go, followed by socks, belt, and then pants.  The view is exquisite as I follow behind, your lean muscular back sculpted all the way down to your boxer briefs.  That amazing ass comes into view when your last piece of clothing is removed. I pause before the entrance to disrobe, and glance at the shimmering blue light that dances outside the window of your aquarium.  

The siren song that is your radiant blue eyes draws me closer to you, as beautiful and intense as the day we first met.

Tiny droplets of water bounce off your shoulders, as though they do not want to add to the burden of one who carries the weight of the galaxy. You move a bit to allow me to share the water and I bow my head into the warm stream.   I look up to see your warm smile.  I begin to apply soap to your firm chest and over your shoulders and down your back.  Your calloused but gentle hands knead soap through my hair and massage my scalp. It feels so good I let out a soft moan.

"Wash your back?"

I nod my approval and we move so that I am facing the wall after a quick stop under the showerhead to rinse away the soap from my scalp. I feel your hands on my back as you help wash away the day's stress.  Your hands travel lower until your right hand settles on my ass cheek, followed by a little squeeze.  Your hands leave my body but return to wrap themselves around my chest and stomach.  You press yourself against me and your lips find my neck. 

I roll my head back to give you more room and feel your warm breath behind my ear.   You mark a trail of kisses from my neck and down my backside.  Your hands grab my glutes and push me into the wall.  I know what will come next.

The anticipation is exquisite as the spray of water trickles down my back. I let out a loud moan of pleasure when your tongue finds my entrance.   I am rewarded with a smack on my butt cheek.   That tongue has talked down enraged krogan and ended a three hundred year old war, but if I could get you a medal for this, I would.   I enjoy the sensations a couple minutes  longer until I feel you guide my hips with your hands to turn around.

"Oh, fuck..." I yell when you take my shaft in your mouth. You look up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes as you swallow my length.  I place my hands on your shoulders to encourage you further and experience intense pleasure as you continue to suck me off.  This continues for I'm not sure how long but have to stop you when I feel myself getting close to the edge.   You pull away with a loud pop when your lips break free from my hard length.

You stand and turn off the shower, then lean into me and growl "I want to fuck you." followed by an intense kiss.   I grab a nearby fluffy towel to dry my dripping hair but barely have time to wipe down much else as you drag me by the hand towards the bed.  A trail of water drops follows our path.

We stop by the side of the bed, towel discarded nearby. There are more hot kisses as I squeeze us close, your hard cock makes it presence known, pressed against me.   Hands trail down my sides when you sit yourself down on the side of the bed.  I follow you down to kneel between your legs.  My right hand caresses  your chest and abs as my tongue lightly licks your stiff cock.  I look up and smile and then take you deep down my throat.

"Fuck, Kaidan" you shout as I continue to suck you off. "That feels so fucking good."  You move your hands that were propped up against the bed to my head and mingle your fingers into my still damp hair to get better leverage and gently push on the down strokes to encourage me to go deeper.

"Oww?" I say after your left hand gets tangled up in my unruly hair, and we have to momentarily stop. After your fingers are freed from their temporary prison,  you give me a sheepish grin and I return a smile.   You try to smooth back my unruly hair with your hand but I think you secretly like it all messed up like this.  I cup your balls with my left hand and continue where I left off.  I feel you lean forward slightly as your hand begins to tease my ass.   I let out a moan when your index finger slides across my entrance.    A click sound is followed by a cold and slick sensation when you add lube to my hole.  A louder moan erupts from me when a finger makes its way inside and I can no longer continue to suck you off.   I hang on to your powerful legs as you continue to stretch my entrance with one and then two fingers.

"I want you inside me" I say, and move on to the bed.   We embrace with heavy wet kisses as you climb on top of me.   You place my legs over your shoulders and lean forward as you slowly push your hard length into me.

"Ok?" you ask when you see the intense look on my face after you are all the way in.

"Amazing" I answer and I place my hands on your sides. You lean in for a kiss as you slowly start to fuck me, our bodies locked together like they were meant to be that way.  Your pace quickens while I run my hands over your muscular back.

You pound into me with abandon. Shimmering blue trails of light above the window from the FTL drive echo in the colour of eyes that are locked on to me.  I hear soft moans of pleasure that slowly get louder before my consciousness  registers that I am the one making those sounds.   You lean slightly to the right to make room for your left hand as it grabs my cock and you start to stroke me off in sync with your hips as you plow deep inside me.

"Come for me" you say. Three more deep thrusts and I oblige spilling wetness between us as I am lost in a sea of ecstasy and a blue flare of dark energy dances over us.  The tightness sends you over the edge.  I feel the warmth when you come inside me.  You pull out and we snuggle up close to each other, both exhausted but in a good way.  I wipe us clean with the previously discarded towel as our breathing slowly returns to normal.  You rest your head on my chest.  Your right arm rests across my body with your hand by my side.  I stifle a giggle when your fingers touch my side by my ticklish spot.   I run my left hand through your short hair, the short bristles tingle my fingers while you slowly start to drift into a much needed rest.

"I know who you are" I say quietly.

"Hmm" you say.

You let out a deep sigh of contentment when I whisper near your ear.

 "You are my everything."


End file.
